infinitas_guerrasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Once Upon a Time
thumb|centre|444px Sumário Once Upon a Time (Era uma vez, no Brasil) é uma série americana de drama–fantasia que aborda o gênero contos de fadas. Foi criada por Adam Horowitz e Edward Kitsis e estreou em 23 de outubro de 2011, no canal americano ABC. No Brasil, a série estreou em 2 de abril de 2012 pelo canal de TV a cabo Sony, que continua a exibir a série atualmente com episódios nas opções de áudio original com legendas e dublado. Em 3 de fevereiro de 2014, a série passou a ser exibida em TV aberta no Brasil pela Rede Record. A série se passa na cidade fictícia de Storybrooke, Maine, cujos moradores são todos personagens de contos de fadas que foram transportados da Floresta Encantada para o "mundo real" através de uma poderosa maldição obtida através de Rumplestiltskin e lançada pela Rainha Má. Após perderem a memória de suas vidas na Floresta Encantada, cada personagem ganhou uma nova identidade com empregos adaptados ao mundo moderno. A única esperança para eles reside em Emma Swan, filha da Branca de Neve e do Príncipe Encantado, que foi transportada ainda bebê para o mundo real antes que a Maldição das Trevas fosse lançada. Como tal, ela é a única destinada a quebrar a Maldição e restaurar as memórias dos personagens. Emma é auxiliada por seu filho Henry, ao qual foi recentemente reunida depois de tê-lo dado para adoção logo após seu nascimento. Henry tem um livro de contos de fadas, que contém as histórias que foram apagadas após a maldição, e é o responsável por fazer Emma (também denominada "A Salvadora") acreditar na magia e quebrar a maldição, devolvendo a todos suas memórias. Henry é também o filho adotivo de Regina (Rainha Má), o que cria um conflito e interesse comum entre as duas. Cronologia A cronologia em Once Upon a Time segue uma determinada linha de eventos. Note que em algumas temporadas há mais de um evento, como na lista abaixo: #Maldição das Trevas #A Rainha de Copas #Terra do Nunca #A Rainha do Gelo | O Autor e as Rainhas da Escuridão #Excalibur | O Submundo #Histórias Não-Contadas | A Fada Negra Terminologia |-|Magia=thumb|centre|400px Magia é o poder de efetuar a mudanças físicas por meio de capacidades sobrenaturais, permitindo ao usuário alterar o mundo nos níveis fundamentais. Ela é extremamente perigosa, e para usá-la, as pessoas devem possuir uma mente aberta. Mesmo um nascimento mágico não é suficiente se a pessoa não estiver aberta, sendo exemplo disso Emma Swan. Em si, essa habilidade não depende de esforço cognitivo do usuário, mas de suas sensações e de sua índole. Na magia há limites que se chamam Leis da Magia: Você não pode fazer com que alguém goste de você, ou para ressuscitar os mortos, ou voltar no passado, mas quando as Leis da Magia são quebradas, todos os limites simplesmente desaparecem. Magia é a principal fonte de poderes na série e possui um grande versatilidade, tais como tipos e formatos especiais. |-|Senhor das Trevas=thumb|centre|400px Um Senhor das Trevas é o hospedeiro da Escuridão, uma entidade mágica de imenso poder na série, criada quando Nimue usou o poder do Santo Graal para o mal, matando Vortigan. Ela quebrou Excalibur em dois pedaços e a partir de um destes, Merlin forjou uma adaga que serviria de controle remoto para o Senhor das Trevas e era também uma das únicas coisas capazes de matar um. O espírito de Nimue tornou-se imortal e agora vive em todos os Senhores das Trevas que vieram depois dela. Ao longe de toda a história existiram aproximadamente 30 Senhores das Trevas, sendo Rumplestiltskin o maior e o mais famoso destes. Surpevisores *TheOwnMagic Poder do Universo Energia Destrutiva * A série é bastante sortida, tendo desde humanos comuns sem grandes potenciais físicos, a atletas, ogros que poderiam facilmente destruir um edifício e dragões capazes de destruir vilarejos, feiticeiros que em tese são muito superiores a estes, há também entidades como Peter Pan e a Fada Negra, que em tese seriam capazes de criar ou desfazer ilhas ou montanhas, seres como Hades que podem facilmente criar dimensões e seres comparáveis a estes, como os Senhores das Trevas de nível mais elevado. Resistência * Não é muito diferente do poder destrutivo, salvo em algumas exceções para seres como os Senhores das Trevas que são imunes à dano físico. Velocidade * A série possui desde seres humanos comuns, à seres no ápice humano, super-humanos capazes de acompanhar flechas em movimento e de desviar de raios à seres capazes de evadir rajadas de luz pura. Poderes e Habilidades *'Magia, Manipulação Elemental, Manipulação Mental, Não-corpóreo, Possessão, Durabilidade, Teletransporte, Imortalidade, Telecinese, Manipulação da Luz, Manipulação da Realidade, Manipulação de Venenos, Manipulação da Escuridão, Ressurreição, Indução de Status Negativo, Manipulação Temporal, Manipulação Espacial, Manipulação de Almas, Transformação, Regeneração, Manipulação de Energia, Manipulação da Matéria, Selamento, Ignorar Resistência Convencional, Sentidos aprimorados, Voo, Evolução Reativa, Precognição, Criação e Destruição, Manipulação do Tamanho, Invocação', entre diversos outros Personagens Nível Deus Nível Muito Alto Jafar.png|Jafar|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Jafar Nível Alto reI.jpg|Regina Mills/Rainha Má|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Rainha_M%C3%A1 Z.jpg|Bruxa Má do Oeste/Zelena|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Bruxa_M%C3%A1_do_Oeste mcspoi.jpg|Malévola|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Mal%C3%A9vola Mr._Hyde.png|Mr. Hyde|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Hyde Nível Médio Nível Baixo Merida.gif|Merida|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Merida og.png|Ogros|link=http://pt-br.infinitas-guerras.wikia.com/wiki/Ogros Galeria Nota A série conta ainda com mais 3 obras, sendo estas: * Um livro, Once Upon a Time - Despertar, escrito por Odette Beane * Duas histórias em quadrinhos lançadas pela Marvel Comics, Shadow of the Queen e Out of The Past, escritas por Dan Thomsen e Corinna Bechko e Kalinda Vazquez e Corinna Bechko respectivamente. * Once Upon a Time in Wonderland é uma outra série da mesma emissora, também cannon e parte desse universo. Ela se passa paralelamente aos eventos da primeira temporada, contudo, não influencia diretamente na cronologia da série principal. Categoria:Obras Categoria:Séries Categoria:Once Upon a Time Categoria:Livros